Scizor
| name=Scizor| jname=(ハッサム Hassam)| image= | ndex=212| evofrom=Scyther| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= Siz-or | hp=70| atk=130| def=100| satk=55| sdef=80| spd=65| species=Pincer Pokémon| type= / | height=5'11"| weight=260.1 lbs| ability=Swarm *Technician| color='Red'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Scizor (ハッサム Hassam) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It evolves from Scyther by trade while holding a Metal Coat. Appearance Scizor is a human-size ant similar to its evolutionary predecessor Scyther, with a thick, metallic red exoskeleton and crab-like claws. It is tougher and stronger than Scyther, but has lost its predecessor's speed. Instead, it spreads its wings to cool off, and flaps them very rapidly to heat up, or to blow air to cool itself off. While Scyther is a mantis-like predator, striking fast and simply evading potential pursuers, Scizor has turned red. Once it engages its foe, either in the wild or at the direction of a Pokémon Trainer in a Pokémon battle, it behaves more like Scyther, striking quickly with its powerful claws, raking more than pinching, and relying on its startling agility to evade attacks. It appears from a Poké Ball in Super Smash Bros. Melee, it is flying around the stage and attacking anybody it comes into contact with. Game Info Locations | goldsilver=Evolve Scyther| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Scyther| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Scyther| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Scyther| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Scyther| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Scyther| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Trozei=Endless Level 6, Forever Level 55, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Scyther*| PMD2=Mt. Travail (1F-19F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest| Ranger2=Altru Building| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Scizor| gold=It swings its eye-patterned pincers up to scare its foes. This makes it look like it has three heads.| silver=Its wings are not used for flying. They are flapped at high speed to adjust its body temperature.| crystal=This Pokémon's pincers, which contain steel, can crush any hard object it gets a hold of into bits.| ruby=Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. This Pokémon flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature.| sapphire=Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. This Pokémon flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature.| emerald=A Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. It flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature.| firered=Its wings are not used for flying. They are flapped at high speed to adjust its body temperature.| leafgreen=It swings its eye-patterned pincers up to scare its foes. This makes it look like it has three heads.| diamond=It has a steel-hard body. It intimidates foes by upraising its eye-patterned pincers.| pearl=It has a steel-hard body. It intimidates foes by upraising its eye-patterned pincers.| platinum=It raises its pincers with eyelike markings for intimidation. It also swings them down dangerously.| heartgold=It swings its eye-patterned pincers up to scare its foes. This makes it look like it has three heads.| soulsilver=Its wings are not used for flying. They are flapped at high speed to adjust its body temperature.| }} Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon